User talk:Decepticon Shockwave
Welcome Hi, Decepticon Shockwave! Thanks for your edit to the List of Hero Factory TV show episodes page. On behalf of the admins and the rest of the community, welcome to Herofactopedia! I hope you enjoy your time here, because a happy community of editors working together is what has made us the largest and first Hero Factory wiki on the net. Do take a look at our rules so as to know what and what not to do. This and the Community Portal are recommended reading. Remember, a good editor is a smart editor! Also, we are affiliated with the Bionicle/Hero Factory fan group Wiki Metru. If you haven't done so already, please do go and join our forums for some healthy discussion! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, and happy editing! -- KennyWhee (Talk) 16:53, August 24, 2010 Awesome to meet you, Kennywhee! I have been reading all of the great userpages, articles and other catergories on this wiki since June of 2010! It's a pretty awesome site that Monasti created, alongside Toa Takanuva and Cirvihi. I am really hoping to become an awesome user on this wiki and I am planning to soon create one of my own that can somehow link with this one. And yet again, thanks for the greeting! Decepticon Shockwave 16:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Decepticon Shockwave it's nice to know :). Depending on the wiki you create, we may or may not link. What do you have in mind? [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 17:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) You, um...may think i'm crazy, but it's about Transformers 3, if you recognize my username. Since I am going to create the wiki and I am the head of it soon, I can add the link to Herofactopedia on my userpage stating I work here. I heard about what Axonn22 did, so I want to help. Hope it helps! Decepticon Shockwave 21:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Decepticon Shockwave I think you may find lots of people know the episode names, as they have aired once before ;) [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 20:20, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, please don't edit the front page with news. The admins will add news to the FP [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia''']] 20:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sorry for the misunderstanding. And I won't edit the front page : ) WARNING:Major Infraction It has come to the attention of the administrative team that both Starscream7 and Decepticon Shockwave are in usage by the same person. As per our Rules, all dupe accounts are automatically deleted. You have 24 hours after you respond to this message on either Monasti's or KennyWhee's talkpage to appeal and discuss the ban, after which your dupe account will be deleted. Please do read and understand the rules to avoid further refractions. As per our policy, this major infraction will put 3 black marks on your account as well as give you a 24 hour ban on your primary account. Thank You.